Akunin Uchiha
| kanji =うちは悪人 | romaji =Uchiha Akunin | family =Seto Uchiha (Father) Yoru Uchiha (Twin Brother) | academy =14 | chuunin =15 | jonin =15 | unique traits =Does not age | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | nature = Lightning Release Volt Release | jutsu = Chidori Chidori Current Chidori Sharp Spear Chidori Senbon Coercion Sharingan Genjutsu: Sharingan Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Purple Electricity: Amazing Amethyst Bolt Purple Electricity: Violent Violet Gigavolt Spark Step Susanoo Susanoo: Tsukumo Takemikazuchi-no-Ōkami | weapons =Sword | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#DC143C | tbltextColour =#A9A9A9 | smalltblColour =#8B0000 }} "I'm not lazy, I'm saving my energy. So that when you're all old and wrinkly, my young ass will just be getting started. Sure, I might seem slow at times, but that don't mean that I can't whip your sorry butt in a fight." -Akunin Uchiha Akunin Uchiha (うちは悪人, Uchiha Akunin) is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. As a child, Akunin showed great promise as a shinobi, but lacked motivation. Unlike most of his peers, Akunin prefers a good nap over the exciting life of a shinobi. His laziness resulted in his graduation being delayed. However, Akunin is not without talent, it's actually quite the opposite. Though, Akunin rarely applies himself to utilize his potential to the fullest. But over time, Akunin showed that he was just as good as his peers. He became a master of Lightning Release and created his famed Spark Step. He soon rose in the ninja ranks and proved himself as a powerful shinobi. But some time after his promotion to Chunin, Akunin was abducted and was made a test subject in the Project: Titan's Spine: a failed attempt to create an indestructible ninja. After this incident, Akunin returned to Konoha with the help of a fellow victim of the Titan's Spine incident. He then became an ANBU Black Ops squad leader, and continued to work hard as a ninja in Konoha. Background Akunin was born to Reina and Seto Uchiha as the later of two twins. His brother, Yoru, the much more hyper of the brothers, was always dragging Akunin on all sorts of "fun" adventures. While his brother seemed to be enjoying himself, Akunin saw these little excursions as boring. He had the same attitudes torwards training, as he noted that he always ended up as Yoru's "living punching bag". Despite his father's attempts to turn him into a prodigy, Akunin always found ways to get out of training. Yet, it seemed that by avoiding his father and brother, he trained in his own special way. Akunin had a natural talent for Lightning Release as a child. Yoru always seemed to be bugging him about how he should try to use his talent, and with his brother being so fast, it was hard to escape from him. But after learning how to properly applying his lightning release chakra, he developed a technique he called Spark Step. Despite trying to escape from training, Akunin spent countless hours in his room practicing his control over his lightning chakra, usually trying to power one of the light bulbs he had removed from his ceiling fan. Appearance Personality As noted by his entire family, Akunin is a very lazy and chilled out individual. Unlike the rest of his family, he thinks of the shinobi lifestyle as "overrated" and prefers a nice nap over just about anything. But despite this, he is very intelligent. Akunin often uses his wits to score some extra nap time. An example would be when he had sent a clone to school one day. No one was able to distinguish it from the real him, not even his twin. When his father realized Akunin never came home, as his clone simply faded after a day at school. His father, Seto, stormed into Akunin's room to wake him up, only to find a clone in his bed as well. After thirty or so minutes of searching, he was located in his closet, sitting in a makeshift seat made from several cushions. WIP